


A Face I've Known Before, A Face So Unfamiliar

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Fight Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Parent/Child Incest, Safeword Use, Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Varian can't seem to get off unless he pictures his wife's blonde hair and blue eyes, features she passed on to their son. When Anduin brings home a boy, his jealousy spikes and he realizes perhaps it wasn't Tiffin's hair or eyes he was picturing after all. Anduin reprimands him for his rudeness to this new boyfriend, and things get a little more heated, and sexual, than he'd expected.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Face I've Known Before, A Face So Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> cheers to the crew for inspiring this one, y'all are champs.

Varian stared down at the long, rich brown expanse of the woman beneath him’s arched back, the long curling dark hair he had twisted into a fist and held for leverage as he fucked into her, and found himself embarrassingly unmoved. It wasn’t the first time, and he doubted it would be the last, that he took a beautiful woman to his bed and was entirely unable to get off. She felt amazing, hot and wet around him, pushing back into his thrusts with breathy moans, but it just wasn’t enough. Or perhaps a better statement would be that it wasn’t right. 

He gritted his teeth and thrust faster, letting his mind wander while he did, hoping it would dredge up an image that could make him come. Thankfully, his last partner had been too exhausted from his efforts to notice that he’d faked an orgasm, but this woman was younger and far more energetic, and that wouldn’t cut it this time. As the friction built, and as he felt the body beneath him clench and shudder in orgasm, his mind filled with a now-familiar fantasy of collarbone length blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. With that image in his mind, he shouted and came hard, having the presence of mind to pull out just before he did. That even now he was thinking of Tiffin in order to get off was not the sign of devotion he’d once thought it to be, instead seeing it more clearly as a brokenness in himself that he didn’t know how to heal, and he sighed internally.

After they’d come down, he stepped away from the bed to get a cloth to clean them with, then pulled her into his arms. She was a warm and pleasant weight against his chest, hair falling over his stomach and hip when she propped herself up on an arm to look at him.

“Can I ask, my king…” she looked away with her lips pursed a moment, “Who is Anne?”

“Excuse me?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“I don’t mean to intrude, it’s only… Well, you called her name when you came and I was wondering who she might be,” the woman explained, and he frowned.

“I am sorry, that was rude of me,” he said, hoping she would not detect his lack of knowing who this mysterious Anne was. He didn’t  _ know _ a woman by that name, nevermind have great affections for her.

The woman shrugged, then leaned her breasts against his chest and cupped his cheek with her hand, “Well, nevermind that, you more than made up for it. If I’m only in your bed to help you get over a lost lover, or whatever it may be, I’m more than happy to be here anyhow.”

Pushing up to kiss her, he let one hand trail down her spine and cup her ass, making her giggle, and brought the other up to push back her thick hair from her face. She was beautiful, all dark skin and hair and eyes, and so unlike the love of his life he was desperately trying to move on from. Yet, despite his best efforts, it was Tiffin’s hair and eyes that always came to his mind when he needed to come, and nothing else would bring him there. 

His partner found sleep not long after he’d ended their kiss, exhausted from their lovemaking, but Varian was restless and his mind did not quiet enough for sleep for a good long while. When he finally did fall asleep, it was only to face the same strange dream that had been haunting him for weeks.

Tiffin stared at him from across the dining table, wearing her wedding dress, hair braided back from her face in a looping style that the sensible woman would probably never wear but that made her look all the more beautiful. What they discussed he could never remember upon waking, but the feeling of deep, hopeful fondness that filled his chest at the conversation lasted. After they’d eaten, a feast of sorts for an occasion Varian couldn’t place, they would stand and Tiffin would take his hand. She led him out to the ballroom, and they would dance in the silent, empty room. But at some point as they danced, he would pull away from her and find that she was not Tiffin at all, but instead his son Anduin was in his arms, dress and hairstyle unchanged, looking even more beautiful than his mother had. Normally, that’s when he woke, but today the dream shifted.

Today, when he pulled back and looked into Anduin’s face instead of Tiffin’s he felt his body fill with heat, and suddenly his son — his damn  _ son  _ — was on his knees and rubbing Varian through his trousers. He was frozen, torn between arousal and horror.

“Anduin…”

“What?” the sensation of heat on his cock stopped as the feminine voice shocked him into wakefulness. 

Varian’s eyes flew open and he saw his bed partner staring up at him in horror. He shook his head, “I’m sorry, I was dreaming and you woke me, I was confused-”

“You confused me for your  _ son _ ?” she sounded appropriately angered by the idea. When Varian didn’t answer immediately she just huffed a sharp breath through her nose, “I think it would be best if I go.”

He watched her dress and collect her things in a whirlwind, feeling a bit like he was sitting in the eye of a hurricane, watching its destruction around him. When she was gone, he relaxed into his bed and covered his face with his hands.  _ What the fuck does that dream mean? _ he asked himself for the millionth time, but found no more answer to the question this time than he had before. The memory of Anduin on his knees before him, hand on his belt, surfaced suddenly and he felt his cock twitch.  _ No, _ he told himself firmly. Clearly his mind was confusing his son with the mother he took so closely after. 

Forcing himself from the bed and into his bathing chambers, Varian took a brief, cool shower to calm himself down and then dressed for the day. He preferred to work earlier in the day and rest in the middle for a longer time, resuming his work in the afternoon. It was hardly typical of someone who worked indoors most of the day, but he had always preferred it, and now it afforded him the ability to take a long lunch with his son rather than spend breakfast with the grumpy, sleepy teenager Anduin so embodied first thing in the morning. 

As was typical in times of peace, the earlier half of his day was full to the brim with Kingdom affairs and dealings with the House of Nobles. They were incessant and irritating, but at least he was able to rid himself and his home of their presence before his mood boost of the day came in the form of lunch with Anduin. Today, however, he found himself dreading lunch so much he almost wished Lord Ridgewell would come up with some additional complaint to waylay him. No such luck graced him, though, and he was soon approaching the dining room rather nervously. 

His nerves solidified into a cold, steel ball in his stomach when, upon entering the dining room, two people stood to face him, not one. His son was standing next to a dark haired man who looked nearly a decade older than him and was wearing Silver Hand regalia. The man bowed deeply to Varian and then saluted.

Anduin rolled his eyes at the man fondly, then smiled at Varian, “Father, I had hoped to introduce you to someone… Well, someone rather dear to me. This is Ser Tobias of the Silver Hand. Toby, my father, King Varian Wrynn.”

Varian raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but gave a pleasant smile nonetheless, “Good day, Ser Tobias, it is a pleasure to have a member of the Silver Hand here at our table. Might I ask, you aren’t here to recruit my son are you?”

“He is not,” Anduin answered for him, “though if you aren’t careful he might just steal me away anyhow. Tobias and I are dating.”

That ball of steel in his gut exploded in a burst of heat and rage he wasn’t quite sure how to process, but he found himself nearly growling nonetheless. Thankfully, years of court training had taught him how to reign in the beast when he truly needed to, and not reminding his son of what a monster he truly was certainly qualified as needing to. “Ah, I see,” he replied, tone clipped, “Let us get to lunch, I’m starved.”

The meal was served and the men sat awkwardly as Anduin did his best to start small talk, to little success given how little Varian felt like speaking about the weather when a man was sitting next to his son that almost certainly didn’t belong there. 

“So,” Varian began as they dug into their meals, interrupting something Anduin had been beginning to ask Tobias, “You look like you’ve seen some service, Ser Tobias, how old are you?”

Tobias looked to Anduin for a moment then, finally, spoke, “I am 26, your majesty.”

Varian almost choked on his food, “And do you solely date men who have barely come of age or is that particular to the ones of noble blood?”

“Father!” Anduin exclaimed, clearly upset at the accusation that Tobias was manipulating his 18 year old self.

“It’s alright, my dove,” Tobias laid a hand on Anduin’s forearm and he relaxed immediately, “I don’t normally date at all, I’ve never in my life found someone that interested me more than my duties to my order and the Light, but… Well, Anduin is a very special man, and wise far beyond my years, nevermind his own. It would be silly for me to act as if his youth was any reason not to love him as I do.”

Light, he was just perfect wasn’t he? Varian had never wanted to strangle someone quite so acutely, and he worked with nobles every day. “Silly indeed,” Varian sarcastically bit back, and only felt the littlest bit guilty when he noticed the disapproval on Anduin’s face. 

And so lunch went, with Tobias being textbook perfect and Varian all but openly mocking him for it. By the time it was over, Varian was ready to kill something, or many somethings, and he quickly excused himself to retreat to his office for the rest of the day. As he was entering his chambers, the scent of a familiar rogue drew close enough to catch his attention and he snarled.

“What do you want, Shaw?”

A snort, “Well, aren’t you in a mood?”

That brought Varian up short. Shaw was very, very rarely anything less than perfectly formal with him, so why… “What do you want?”

“Would you care to spar, your majesty?” Shaw stepped from the shadows with a challenging smirk on his face. Well, he clearly knew Varian needed to let off steam.

Varian looked him up and down, recalling all the times they’d  _ sparred _ in the past, when the stress of everything had gotten to Varian so badly he’d started losing his hair. But the heat of that dalliance had faded amicably, and despite his need for a similar form of relief, he knew it wasn’t to be found in the man before him. Something in his expression must have told Shaw his thoughts because the man’s posture tensed, and he drew a dagger.

Drawing his own, he smirked, “You’re on.” 

“To first blood?”

“Don’t be a child, we fight to submission, Shaw,” he grumbled, and lunged.

Shaw darted away with ease, “I suppose it’s more fun that way, less trying to play at fencing and more a real fight. Let us hope Anduin is not so sour with you he refuses to heal us.”

At that, Varian roared and charged him, but only earned himself a shallow cut to his outer hip for his efforts. He would have to fight smart, fast, and strong if he were to beat Shaw, he knew. He was also in absolutely no danger from the man, though, and that was comforting enough a thought for him to continue. 

He parried a strike from Shaw, following it quickly with an elbow to the man’s sternum that had him stumbling. Pressing his advantage, he slashed the inside of Shaw’s thigh with his own dagger and tried to sweep his legs.

Shaw danced out of his reach, favoring his injured leg but no less nimble. “Come now, my King, you can do better than that.”

“How is it,” Varian asked, barely spinning out of the way of Shaw’s daggers, “That you’re a brat no matter what kind of sparring we do?”

The man laughed, and Varian felt himself grinning. As he went to lunge forward, however, he found himself frozen in place at the sound of a third, unfortunately familiar voice. “What in the name of the Light do you think you’re doing?” Anduin yelled, stalking through the doorway. 

Had Varian been more present, he may have noticed the tears that burned in the corner of Anduin’s eyes, but as it was he was still high on adrenaline and pain and the frustration of having been interrupted. “We’re two grown men letting off a little steam. Perhaps you could have understood once upon a time, but you clearly have no understanding of what real men are if your boyf-”

Varian was cut off by a strong palm blasting into his cheek with the force of a galewind. The room went starkly silent.

“Do not speak about him that way,” Anduin quietly seethed, and Varian had never seen him so angry. “Nevermind the fact that he is a good man, you have no right to judge who I spend my time with given the… the  _ harlots _ you bring to your bed near nightly.”

He gaped at his son, “Who I bring to my bed is none of your concern! And I hardly think the kind of women I choose to fuck should be compared to the man you’re choosing to date! Meaningless sex and a committed relationship are not the same thing, Anduin, perhaps if you were less of a naive child you’d understand that!” 

Anduin’s lip curled over his teeth in disgust, “I was put on your thone when I was ten because you were too stupid to see Katrana’s true nature! I was forced to grow up far earlier than any child should have because of the responsibilities you left on my head, and you  _ dare _ to claim I am naive? You, Varian Wrynn, are a monster of a man and a father!” 

He spun and made to leave, but Varian caught his arm, in his fury grabbing him harder than he’d intended, and just like the last time it had happened all those years ago in Teldrassil, Anduin’s looks of fear and betrayal broke his heart. But this time, those emotions were still laced with anger, with a fury that Varian was so certain came from himself he was almost sick, and Lo’gosh reared his ugly chest in answer to the challenge. 

Grabbing Anduin roughly, he forced him against the door, distantly noting that Shaw had made an exit at some point since Anduin’s arrival. “I have the right to be disapproving of the person you choose to sully my bloodline with the seed of, boy,” he spat, almost reveling in the small spray of spittle that landed on Anduin’s cheek.

“Keep talking about how unworthy he is of me and I might just think you jealous, father,” Anduin snarled back, palm slamming into his diaphragm and forcing him backwards. 

A growl grew in Varian’s throat as the words sunk in, far too true for his liking. Anduin had managed to hit the nail on the head, strike true to the source of all of Varian’s recent problems, without having even meant to, which was so typical of the young man Varian wanted to smile. He didn’t though. He all but roared and slammed Anduin back against the door again, hand around his throat. For all he might have been correct, Varian was hardly about to admit that he was infatuated with his own son. 

Instead, he brought his face close to Anduin’s and let his lip quiver with his snarl, “With how you brought up the women I’ve been fucking, perhaps it’s you that’s jealous, Anduin. Perhaps you’ve been so desperate to crawl between your own father’s sheets you found a kindly young man who shares my features to fuck you instead. Tell me, do you ever say my name by accident when he’s fucking you? Or is he not good enough in bed for that?” 

Anduin spat in his face, “You disgust me. You don’t get to call yourself my fucking father any longer,  _ dog. _ ”

Unthinking, Varian crashed his mouth into Anduin’s, both in a desire to shut him up and out of simple desire itself. Anduin growled against his mouth, nails tearing up his neck to pull him closer, and his teeth were rabid, vicious things against Varian’s tongue as he pressed it into his mouth. The iron taste of blood bloomed when Anduin made a particularly harsh bite, and Varian withdrew from his conquest of the man’s mouth an inch, briefly fascinated by the string of saliva that connected their lips.

With a sudden tug on his hair, shove to his chest, and hook to his ankle, Varian found himself tumbling backwards to the ground. Had he been less filled with beastial desire he may have been proud of his son for managing to topple him, but as it was he was sprawled on the floor, tailbone smarting, with the sinking realization of exactly what he’d just done turning his chest to ice. He had kissed his son, and not some small chaste kiss either, no he had plunged his tongue into his boy’s mouth and all but claimed him. 

His self-loathing was derailed a moment later by Anduin lowering himself over him, straddling his hips, and moving to undo the buttons on his shirt.  _ Oh. _ Grinding his hips up into Anduin’s weight, he groaned when Anduin responded in kind with fluttering eyelids. At least he wasn’t alone in being deranged, he supposed. 

Once Anduin got his buttons opened, Varian sat up to divest himself of the garment and pull Anduin into a kiss. Anduin rocked his hips down, moaning into the kiss when he rubbed himself against Varian’s hardness and raking harsh lines through the hair on his chest. All too soon, he was pulling away and pushing Varian back down on the floor. 

“You disgust me,” Anduin snarled, standing and kicking off his house shoes. 

Varian’s cock twitched, “And yet here you are, stripping your clothes like an overeager whore, desperate for my cock.”

Anduin snorted, unlacing his pants and shucking them. “I’m young, as you were so quick to point out earlier, anything turns me on. You, on the other hand, are old enough that this should hardly be doing it for you,” he snarled, making to straddle Varian’s hips again, taking a borderline painful grip on his cock, “And yet here you are, aching for me. Pitiful.”

He spat on Varian’s cheek and he felt his cock twitch again.  _ Pitiful indeed. _ But Varian wasn’t going to lie down and take it, so grabbed Anduin roughly by the hip with one hand and forced three fingers into him with the other, smirking at his wince, “I don’t think your youth has shit to do with you  _ dripping  _ for me, boy.” 

In response Anduin spat again, this time on his chest, and squeezed Varian’s cock hard enough it really did hurt, though that pain just made his head pleasantly woozy. “Take your fucking hand out of me, pig. You don’t get to touch me without asking nicely,” he snapped, and when Varian simply curled his fingers to make him shudder, he suddenly found his hands ripped away from Anduin and pinned to the floor by magic. Anduin smirked at his shocked expression, “I might be weaker than you physically, but don’t think I can’t fight you.”

Varian might have found something to say in reply but any thought was driven from his head by the wet heat of Andiun’s cunt lowering over his cock and the filthy moan that Anduin loosed to accompany the action. Once he was fully seated, Anduin ground down further and Varian could feel the head of his cock press into that hard wall inside him that protected his womb, shivering at the realization of how close he could be to filling his son with his seed, and how out of his power that decision was if Anduin kept up his chaining spell. Anduin raised himself up then dropped back down, allowing gravity to do the work on the way down and fully slam Varian’s cock into him on each thrust. He clenched around him as he brought one hand around from where they’d been clenched on Varian’s thighs to play with himself, and Anduin’s thrusts became increasingly desperate as he neared orgasm. Then he was coming, gushing fluid over Varian’s abdomen and screaming with it, just holding himself in place with Varian’s cock pressed deep inside him. 

The sight itself was almost enough to bring Varian over the edge, and he whined as he tried to buck into Anduin’s heat to no avail. But then Anduin was looking at him with such irritation, standing from Varian’s cock and spitting on his chest once more as he began to move toward where he put his pants, and something in Varian broke.  _ No _ , he thought,  _ this isn’t fair. Why is he being cruel? I was good, I was good, I was good, I was good-  _ and a word forced itself to his lips unbidden — a word he had not used in a very long time, nor one he expected Anduin to understand, but the one he needed to call in that moment nonetheless.

“Red.” 

To his surprise, Anduin froze, gaze snapping to him with wide eyes that filled in a rush with sorrow and guilt. The spell on his arms let up and Anduin was at his side in an instant, petting his hair, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. What do you need? What do you want? I’m sorry.”

Varian was a little shocked, but the relief flooding through him at the comfort was bringing his arousal back with it and he would ask where the hell Anduin learned safewords later, “Please let me come.” 

“Okay,” Anduin nodded, kissing him softly and wrapping lithe fingers around his cock. It was good, it was so good, to have Anduin touching him, jerking him off with firm strokes while kissing him oh so softly and petting his hair, but it wasn’t quite enough, wasn’t quite what he needed. 

So he pulled back, feeling too guilty to actually ask for what he wanted now that it came down to it, and just opened and closed his mouth without speaking. Thankfully, Anduin seemed to somehow understand what he was going to ask, “You want to fuck me, right? Want to come in me?” 

He nodded, grateful that Anduin understood, and allowed himself to be guided such that he was hovering with Anduin’s body laid out on his back and thighs spread wide beneath him. Unable to help himself, Varian dipped down to taste him, enjoying the jerk of the man’s hips when his tongue played with his cock, but pulled back quickly as his impatience got the better of him. 

With one long thrust he reseated himself in Anduin’s body, grateful for the pleased noise Anduin made in reply but unsure whether it was genuine or faked. As he began to move in earnest, hips gaining speed and strength, he realized Anduin’s reactions were anything but fake — nails raked into his shoulders as Anduin mewled on his cock, thighs shaking under the firm grip of his hands and brows pinched in ecstasy — and Varian realized with a start that he didn’t just want to come in his son, he wanted to make him come again as well. 

“I want you to come on my cock again. Please Anduin, please give me that,” he murmured into the man’s hair, voice trailing off to a whimper as he clenched down on him. 

“Yes, yes I can… You earned that. You were so good for me, you  _ are _ so good,” Anduin rambled in that pleased, approving tone that turned Varian’s spine to liquid, and he found himself burying his face in Anduin’s shoulder as the man ran his nails over his scalp, “Good boy.” 

Varian was suddenly on the edge, but by the gasp that Anduin loosed when he began to touch himself rapidly, he knew he wasn't the only one. Then, with shaking thighs and a hand gripping Varian’s hair harshly, Anduin ordered, “Come for me, Varian. Come in me.”

Then he was coming, harder than he could recall ever having come in his life, and the only thing that registered to him outside his own pleasure was the way Anduin pulsed around him with an orgasm of his own. As the pleasure receded, Varian started to notice in pieces the gentled touches Anduin graced him with, the soft words crooned into his hair, the way he still rocked against Varian’s slowly softening cock, and his chest felt full and warm. 

“Thank you, An,” he mumbled, sleepy and deeply sated.

Anduin chuckled softly, a warm thing that showed his amusement and held none of the mocking of earlier, “I am sorry about taking it too far. We should probably… talk? About this? Especially if we’re ever going to do it again?” 

Varian pulled back, a little shocked, “You’d want that?” 

“Yes,” Anduin smiled, “I want that very much. What you said about me picking a man that resembled you physically was… not wrong. I’ve been thinking about you this way for a long time now, if I’m being honest. I’m sorry I took it too far, though, I didn’t actually want to hurt you.”

He sighed and shook his head, pulling out and letting himself fall to the floor next to Anduin, angling himself up to rest against the smaller man’s chest, “You didn’t mean to and that’s what matters. I didn’t really realize I was in that headspace until you walked away from me, to be fair, there wasn’t any way you could have known. But you’re right, we should talk about it.”

“Was the spitting too much?” Anduin asked, stroking his hair gently, easing him warmly back into his normal headspace. 

“No, that was… good for me. I just don’t want to be punished without understanding  _ why _ I’m being punished, and you getting off my dick without getting me off felt like a punishment,” he explained, letting himself nuzzle into Anduin’s touches. 

Anduin hummed and ran nails over his scalp again, making Varian shiver pleasantly. “We’ll make a list, I think, of what we do and don’t enjoy. But we should probably also just talk about, well, this. It’s not exactly normal.” 

Varian just grumbled under his breath and buried his face in Anduin’s shoulder — he didn’t want to think about that right now. Anduin laughed again, hands still soft and soothing where they touched him, and kissed him on the top of his head, “Later, then. We can have that conversation later.”

And despite himself, Varian drifted to sleep in his son’s arms, half naked and covered in come, and more at peace then he’d been in years.


End file.
